reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Song Zi Xing
Song Zi Xing, also known as "Blood Dragon" was a member of Shadow Sect. He was a blood path Gu Immortal of Central Continent. Appearance Song Zi Xing was clothed in a blood red robe, his body was long and sharp like a spear. His face was pale and he had a sharp nose, his gaze was ruthless like that of an eagle or vulture. Background Song Zi Xing is the famous expert demonic path cultivator in Central Continent, and he also extremely powerful at fighting. The Past Years ago, Myriad Dragon Dock's Song Zi Xing obtained one of the true Blood Sea Ancestor inheritances and betrayed his sect, causing great humiliation to the ten great sects in Central Continent. Myriad Dragon Dock dispatched eight Gu Immortals, five Rank 6 and three Rank 7. The result was Song Zi Xing killed four of them, crippled three of them, and forced one to retreat. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 After Song Zi Xing betrayed Myriad Dragon Dock and defeated the pursuers, Song Zi Xing hid his tracks and cultivated with all his effort, developing rapidly. Song Zi Xing had great foresight, Song Zi Xing understood his own situation, thus Song Zi Xing devised "Blood Demon Body Separation" killer move. Part 2 During the current Central Continent Refinement Path Convention, the ten great sects ambushed and attempted to kill Song Zi Xing in True Yang Mountain Range, but he escaped in the end. At same time also the first time "Blood Demon Body Separation" was displayed, shocking the entirety of Central Continent. The reason why Song Zi Xing could escape was attributed to "Blood Demon Body Separation". The immortal killer move "Blood Demon Body Separation" could create a clone in a short period of time. The clone had great speed that could rival "Blood Rainbow Flash". Furthermore, it was very realistic and deceptive. Even investigative immortal killer moves could not see a flaw in it. Part 3 After being ambushed in True Yang Mountain Range, Song Zi Xing escaped and survived. Eventually, Song Zi Xing was only left with a head and half a chest, the rest of his body was discarded to use "Blood Demon Body Separation". After battle ended, the ten great ancient sects of Central Continent lost face, not only did they not reach their goal, they were toyed with by Song Zi Xing and suffered casualties. Song Zi Xing also suffered huge losses, he lost an ancient desolate beast Violent Blood Dragon Bat, and most of the blood path dao marks on his body were destroyed. Afterwards, Song Zi Xing did not publicly appear for two hundred years. For a period of time, there was no information on him, people suspected that he was dead. But when he reappeared in the world, not only did his battle strength recover fully, he even nurtured three Violent Blood Dragon Bats. Trivia * The information on "According to Fang Yuan's previous life" part 1, part 2 and part 3 already happened in current timeline, but in part 3 probably gonna have change due to Fang Yuan messing around in the current timeline. * Given that he's developing a blood fetus to replace him in the previous timeline, it seems the Song Zi Xing who recovered his strength and nurtured three Violent Blood Dragon Bats in Fang Yuan's previous 500 years life were his clone created from Blood Fetus. Category:Shadow Sect Category:Rank 7 Category:Male